This invention relates generally to trash receptacles and more specifically concerns apparatus for dividing a trash receptacle into compartments suitable for separation of classes of recyclable trash.
Most known trash receptacle dividers incorporate rigid panels that extend for the full length of the trash receptacle. Disposable liners are inserted in each of the compartments defined by the panels. As a result, when any one compartment is full, the receptacle can no longer be used to receive and separate the class of trash intended for that compartment, even though one or more of the other compartments may be partially or totally empty. Consequently, the full capacity of the receptacle can not be used without more frequent servicing of the receptacle than otherwise necessary.
One divider has been developed which splits the mouth of a receptacle diametrically. A plurality of hooks disposed around the perimeter of the receptacle and on the diagonal divider support two disposable trash can liners within the receptacle. While this divider does not use the full length panels that limit the use of the receptacle capacity, the hooks tear the liners rather easily. This destroys the compartment relationship and defeats the purpose of the device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a trash receptacle divider that facilitates maximum use of the full capacity of the receptacle regardless of the capacity used in any one or more compartments of the receptacle. It is a further object of this invention to provide a trash receptacle divider that reduces the possibility of damage to the disposable liners and separation of the liners from the divider. Another object of the invention is to provide a trash receptacle divider for dividing existing trash receptacles into multiple compartments without use of any tools on or modification to the existing receptacle.